


马克思主义与可口可乐的孩子

by Krzyszlowf



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: A lot of Cold War jokes, A parody of Billy Wilder’s film OneTwoThree, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Undercover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krzyszlowf/pseuds/Krzyszlowf
Summary: 冷战笑话文。为窃取一剂危险的生化药物样本，拿破仑伪装成可口可乐帝国的继承人，而伊利亚不得不扮演他的苏共情人。灵感源于比利怀德电影《玉女风流》。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

两年前，麦克纳马拉是可口可乐亚特兰大总部的副经理。恰巧一天，嬉皮士们心血来潮举行起暴力游行，满街胡扔的酒精炸弹烧毁了一间可口可乐工厂，为平息愤怒，该区域的管理人员纷纷被降职发配。这种不幸就落到了麦克纳马拉先生的身上，明升暗降，他做上了总经理，却被分配到了德国，当然，是西边的那个德国——

“好的那个德国。”拿破仑说。

“恶臭的那个德国。”伊利亚说。

“咳，”韦弗利接过话，“也正是麦克纳马拉举家搬到西德后，情报发现他与前纳粹组织'特拉什'【1】有密切联系，通过软饮料工厂在研制某种生化药物。这次任务就是接近麦克纳马拉先生，获取药物样本和资料。”

很快，盖比以出色的英德双语能力和圆边褶裙下漂亮的棕色双腿，成功应聘了麦克纳马拉先生的秘书职位，开始每天为他转接电话、安排日程。在盖比的报告里，大家知道了麦克纳马拉先生中等身形，戴夹鼻眼镜，对员工苛刻，有时歇斯底里，贪财谋权谨慎多疑，德语学习中，常与女秘书调情。用伊利亚的话来说，“是条纳粹走狗的同时，还是条资本主义蠕虫”。

任务持续了两周，盖比发现他经常会面几位南斯拉夫和波兰人，对外说是商榷可口可乐进驻苏联市场的问题，还去过两次麦克纳马拉的家，总局怀疑那里藏有药物样本。盖比小有暗示麦克纳马拉先生与自己可以发生私情，但他总以忌讳妻子为由，只愿赴约于豪华酒店，不愿带盖比回家。

“此人极其缜密，住宅周围布满暗线，总局先前的窃取行动已经牺牲了一位特工，我们不能硬闯。”韦弗利说， “试探到这步已经够了，总不能真的牺牲盖比。”

“我还觉得他挺可爱的。”盖比放下报纸。

“不行。”伊利亚立即否决。

“为什么？”

“我绝不同意让那个纳粹走狗玷污我们团队的纯洁性。”

“索罗不是也玷污你了吗？”

“那是没有选择的被迫结果。”伊利亚想了会，“不，他没有玷污我，这只是暂时与资本主义妥协同存，如果…”

韦弗利赶忙打断局面，“各位，好消息是，三天后可口可乐欧洲部总经理的大儿子罗伯特·威廉姆森·哈泽泰，会从巴黎飞来柏林，麦克纳马拉先生会在这段时间接待他，而且，他们从没见过面，完全不认识对方。”

“他为人如何？”伊利亚问。

“典型的资本继承人。”韦弗利回答着，拿出几叠档案递给拿破仑，“那么有事可忙了，索罗先生”。

于是三天后，当这位公子像只花蝴蝶一样飘然落到西柏林地面，舅舅的捕蝶网早已悄然布下。可惜伊利亚没有像对待蝴蝶标本那样温柔细腻，只是把他扔进大件行李托运箱，带回了分局。替他接受麦克纳马拉先生盛情款待的就顺其自然成了拿破仑。

麦克纳马拉先生在泛美航空的扶梯下面等了二十分钟，手捧的那束黄色小花都脱水得没精打采，他跺跺脚，盯着扶梯下来的每个乘客，最后担忧地问起乘务员：“罗伯特·哈泽泰先生在这架飞机上吗？”那个左脸有痣的女乘务员开始翻阅表格，淡紫色的尖指甲在纸面摩擦，“哦，他在，但没在机舱里，他和乘务小姐们去了餐饮舱。”

可怜的麦克纳马拉先生还没明白过来，扶梯上就惊叫着挤出一群乘务小姐，她们的亲吻里簇拥着拿破仑——罗伯特·哈泽泰——可口可乐帝国第一继承人。浮夸的出场最能打消疑虑，这是拿破仑的行骗要素其一。他甚至穿了法式双排扣风衣，灰色针织围巾从脖子搭到乘务小姐胳膊上，“啊，这是麦克纳马拉先生吗。”他带着法兰西的热情凑过去，“能借用下吗，”把麦克纳马拉手里的花献给了一旁的盖比，亲吻起她的手，“C'est un plaisir de vous voir【2】，您有一位美丽的女助手，先生。”

“哈泽泰先生，欢迎远来柏林，欧洲的旅行怎么样？”盖比抽回手。

“老套的罗马竞技场和卢浮宫，无聊透顶，但总还是有些美妙的地方，利多群岛、疯马夜总会、性感之家俱乐部，但是…”他给了麦克纳马拉一个眼神，“听说柏林才是真的活色生香。”

“希望您能享受这里。”麦克纳马拉轻松愉快地请拿破仑坐上那辆林肯汽车，全盘计划步入正轨。

他们去了麦克纳马拉家用餐，聊欧洲女人克拉拉和亚特兰大一个汗流浃背的网球对手，麦克纳马拉大声地发笑，混着朗姆酒咀嚼一块厚牛排肉。拿破仑消遣够了，说需要打电话给酒店安排派车，麦克纳马拉挥了挥手，“就在书房”。就这样，麦克纳马拉先生家的电话安装上了一枚小小的可爱的窃听器——产自苏联那种。这枚窃听器当晚就截获重要情报，是哈泽泰家小女儿打来的电话。

“小姐，很不巧，您哥哥已经回酒店了，我可以把电话转接到那边。”麦克纳马拉说。

“我就是打给您的，罗伯特在巴黎跟我大吵了一架，我猜他现在不愿搭理我。”斯嘉丽说。

“发生了什么？”他问。

“正是为了这事才来麻烦您，我知道您的为人，您一定要帮我。”她语气担忧。

“您慢慢讲。”

“罗伯特经常四处沾惹女人，这点大家知道，也没多大关系，他暗地里跟一些男人也不明不白，我和妈妈也没说什么，替他瞒着爸爸。可他前天突然要去柏林，还不让我跟着，我向他巴黎那些鬼混的朋友打听，才知道他半年前喜欢上一个男人，对方回柏林后他一直念念不忘，这次下定决心要去找他。”她越说越急。

“没关系，我也认识几位有特殊爱好的人，小姐您不用太过担心。”

“可您不知道，”她停顿了下，似乎难以启齿，“那个男人，是个苏联人，是个共产党！要是爸爸知道一定会杀了罗伯特，麦克纳马拉先生，您一定要帮我找到那个人，劝哥哥跟他断绝来往。”

“我明白了，小姐您放心，我会帮您的。”麦克纳马拉安慰道。

“谢谢您，我只能指望您了，妈妈快回来了，爸爸几天后还要来巴黎看我们，我只能留在这边掩护一下，您有什么消息务必尽快联系我。”她匆匆挂了电话。

一阵沉默和切断信号的电杂音躺在联合执法指挥部的办公室，谁也没料到这个棘手局面，韦弗利愁容满面地说，“把哈泽泰先生请来一下吧。”

伊利亚从储物柜把货真价实的罗伯特·哈泽泰拎出来，“不许乱喊，回答他们的问题。”说完拔了他嘴里的布。哈泽泰先生很快积极配合了联合执法部的工作，把自己的苏共情人交代了彻底。当夜那位叫奥托·皮弗的准党员就被关进了哈泽泰先生也在的储物柜里，爱情小鸟终于成双。

“我怎么觉得我们倒像干了件好事。”韦弗利看着热泪中重逢的二人说。

“现在怎么办？”盖比耸耸肩。

“这也不失为一个好机会。”拿破仑说，“麦克纳马拉为人谨慎，想要搜他的房子并不容易，除非我们有合适的理由留住他家，”他停顿下来，斟酌是否要提出这个计划，“比如，我带去一个会胡乱说话的苏共情人，而我又喝醉了。”他转头，看向伊利亚。盖比和韦弗利也看过去。

伊利亚在三人目光里来回扫视，愤怒地说，“我不同意。”

————————

【1】特拉什：“Thrush”，老舅局的反派——前纳粹恐怖组织“画眉”。  
【2】法语，意为“很高兴见到你”。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天柏林开始下雨，拿破仑竖起大衣领子，麦克纳马拉的人尾随了他快二十分钟。他尽可能久地逗留，礼品商和裁缝店，最后买了束花，西德年轻人流行的、一束五色那种，浅牛皮纸还把花裹了个严实。“这样才有神秘感，女孩们都喜欢。”店家向他解释。拿破仑把花揣进怀里，雨快停了，他付了钱，看看表，朝勃兰登堡门【1】走去。

警卫严密检查了所有东西，那束花被拆开，又温柔地包好还回来。他继续走，踏进盖比再也不想踏进的这个东柏林，街上刚举行过游行，几张印着“洋基佬滚蛋”【2】的宣传画皱巴巴掉在泥地里，空气里有人群紧张散去后的味道。伊利亚就站在这个空旷的柏林地平线中间。

“如果你走得再慢点，那个警卫就会发现你其实是个中情局间谍并枪杀你。”伊利亚说。

“我相信在你告诉他这个秘密前，这件事不会发生。”拿破仑停下，打量伊利亚外套上的深色水痕，“等了很久？”

“五分钟。”

“那我们走吧？”他侧过身，两人并行着走回边境。

“这绝对是最糟糕的计划，牛仔。”

“放轻松，恐怖，你甚至不用演什么，只需要做你自己，让他们相信你是个彻头彻尾的激进分子就好。”

“可并不包括和你的关系。”

“哦差点忘了，亲爱的。”他从怀里拎出那团牛皮纸，“给你的。”

伊利亚谨慎看看拿破仑，接过拆开，那束花在混凝土的灰白街道里亮眼得厉害，拿破仑确信麦克纳马拉盯着他们的手下能见证这份罗曼蒂克。伊利亚神情复杂，把它们全扔到路边，“我不喜欢花。”

“猜到了。拿破仑愉悦地说。当他们再次穿过边境线，他望望那道高墙，又感叹道，“柏林真是有着非常多的美好记忆，是吧伊利亚。”

“也许，哈泽泰先生。”伊利亚讽刺道。

“你应该叫我罗伯特，毕竟我们正在热恋中。”他纠正。

他们漫无目的地在西柏林兜圈子，给尾随者们足够时间向麦克纳马拉传话。拿破仑在一面刷了可口可乐巨幅海报的墙面前刻意停下，彰示自己偷来的头衔。

“你应该为这个身份感到耻辱，很明显，他是一个典型的中产阶级寄生虫，堕落文明结出的烂果子！”伊利亚说。

“我开始觉得这样讲话的你有点性感了。”拿破仑摆出种胜利姿态。

“不要试图挑战我的底线。”

“我倒感觉游刃有余。”

伊利亚压下愤怒，从那块宣传墙前快步走开。拿破仑跟上去，“装得开心点，记得我们在约会。”

“普通人才会开心，你的苏联情人被带来西德会生气，而跟你没有瓜葛的共产党人会直接杀掉你，所以不要质疑我的反应。”

“看来你都想过了啊。”拿破仑中肯地评价。

他们进入市区，在可口可乐大楼旁的意大利餐厅用午餐，又兜过几圈，最后在麦克纳马拉办公室那扇大玻璃窗正对的小道上悠悠散步——资本继承者向共产情人炫耀自己的商业大帝国——有点愚蠢，但合情合理。麦克纳马拉很快信任了整个局面，从窗户探出他的肥圆脑袋，“哈泽泰先生，下午好！”

拿破仑吃惊地抬头，“噢，麦克纳马拉先生，真巧啊。”

“带您的朋友来参观？”

“不不，只是路过。这是伊利亚，我在柏林的朋友。”拿破仑转头，“伊利亚，这是麦克纳马拉先生，公司西德部门的负责人。”伊利亚抬头朝那窗户看看，没说话。

“对不起，我这位朋友不太爱说话。”拿破仑假装尴尬地解释。

“年轻人有保留自我的权利。”他笑着说，“我这里刚好有瓶露飞诺奇扬地红酒和俄国贸易委员们送来的瓦哈那雪茄，要不要上来坐坐？”

“很不巧，我们买了票正要去看《爱玛姑娘》【3】。”拿破仑神色为难。

“电影可以再看，好酒可不能等。”

“可是…”拿破仑表现犹豫，转过身，小声又亲昵地问伊利亚，拿捏得刚好让麦卡纳马拉能隐约听见，“你愿意上去吗？就一小会儿，我实在不好拒绝。”伊利亚假装考虑，再勉强点头。

“好吧，我们很快上来”，拿破仑回答。他们从一楼乘电梯到二楼，电梯员帮他们开门，又匆匆跑上二楼迎接，带领他们进入办公厅，拿破仑刚踏进去，所有职员整齐地起立致礼。

“Sitzen machen！【4】”麦克纳马拉命令道，所有人又整齐地坐下。

“您的员工真是极有组织和效率。”拿破仑赞扬。

“这不是我的功劳，德国职员大多如此。”麦克纳马拉谦虚地说。

伊利亚冷哼一声，“只不过是军国主义的劣习，纳粹思维残留在人民身上的罪恶烙印。”

“伊利亚…”拿破仑面色为难，祈求了他一眼，“我们说好要友善点。”伊利亚不再作声，兀自盯着墙上那座插了美利坚国旗的布谷鸟挂钟。沉默即是最大尊重。

“进屋坐下聊吧。”麦克纳马拉邀请道。他们穿过长廊，朝经理办公室走，皮鞋跟在光滑的木质地板上踏得吱嘎响。盖比就坐在门口秘书间里，刚挂掉电话，拿破仑过去殷勤地向她问好，“泰勒小姐，又见面了。”他如法炮制亲吻了她的手背。伊利亚凑过去，把拿破仑的手抓开。

“别生气伊利亚，我对她没别的意思，只是问个好”，拿破仑连忙解释。

“管好你自己”，伊利亚说。

麦克纳马拉笑着打开门，“请进，先生们。”他们走进去，一个瘦高男人转过身来，以法西斯的标准方式狠劲跺了跺脚，说，“麦克纳马拉先生，酒水都准备好了！”

“好的，施莱默，你可以出去了。”

“是！”他又跺跺脚，把餐盘收到腋下，朝门口走去，正好碰上伊利亚。他浑身僵住，尖削的脸上涌现巨大恐慌，接着转为愤怒，冲伊利亚命令道，“在公司必须脱帽！”

“为什么？”伊利亚扫他一眼。

“这是麦克纳马拉先生的规定条例！”他食指指向地面，义正严辞地说。

伊利亚重新地、认真地看向他，说，“在列宁的墓地，我会脱帽。当范克莱本【5】演奏柴可夫斯基，我会脱帽。但在可口可乐公司的办公室里，不可能。”

“那就为了我脱帽吧，Любимый（甜心）”，拿破仑把他拉过来，使了个眼神。伊利亚瞪着拿破仑挑起的眉毛，最后只好慢慢摘下那顶浅棕鸭舌帽，紧捏进手里。“为了你，Любимый。”他把最后那声“甜心”咬碎在右牙下。

麦克纳马拉挥挥手，让施莱默关门离开，一边拿起酒杯敬向拿破仑，“祝可口可乐进驻红色土地顺利。”

“这么说您已经与苏方谈妥？”拿破仑问。

“六家工厂。”他得意地笑笑，“莫斯科、列宁格勒、斯大林格勒、基辅、哈尔科夫、平斯克，整片红色处女地，三亿个口渴的同志们，都在翘首等待着歇下品尝一口我们的泡泡饮料。”两人笑着干杯，伊利亚一言不发。麦克纳马拉饶有兴致地问，“哈泽泰先生的这位朋友怎么看呢？”

“伊利亚不是很喜欢谈论这些问题。”拿破仑假装慌乱地掩饰。

“我猜你并不想听。”伊利亚说。

“愿闻其详。”麦卡纳马拉摆出宽容神色。

“我不想让罗伯特为难，但…”伊利亚停顿下，”但这项进驻计划根本是可口可乐的殖民主义行为，正如赫鲁晓夫主席在革命四十周年纪念日所说，我们不靠任何人的恩赐，我们靠的是伟大苏联人民，而殖民主义必将被埋葬。所以你们的计划也必将失败，你和你的同类注定在劫难逃。”

麦卡纳马拉脸色阴沉而下，从座上起身，“哈泽泰先生，我无权干涉您的私人生活，但您这位朋友显然不与我们为伍。”

拿破仑连连道歉，又小声哄伊利亚离开，“亲爱的，你先去车上等我，我马上就来。”等伊利亚答应好，走出房间后，拿破仑沮丧地捋了把头发，向麦卡纳马拉解释，“实在抱歉，我没想到伊利亚会当着您面说这些，他今天心情不太好…”

“您知道您这位朋友是铁幕那端的人吧？”麦克纳马拉试探起来。

“知道…但我…”他装作不知所措地捂住额头，“…毕竟他是我的朋友。”

“我看，您与他不止朋友这么简单吧？”

“这话什么意思？”拿破仑投去惶恐的眼神。

“我可不是傻瓜，您的举动都有人看着呢。”

“您派人监视我？”

“是您可爱的妹妹斯嘉丽小姐要求的，她很担心您。”

“斯嘉丽？她真是多此一举。”

“好了，哈泽泰先生，您的事我都知道了，我也不会去老哈泽泰先生或别的地方大肆宣扬。”他把雪茄烟塞进牙齿里，“但现在开始，您必须对我坦诚一些。”拿破仑陷进坐椅，点了点头。

“你们来往多久了？”

“其实，也没多久…半年前我跟巴黎的朋友偷偷来德国，从勃兰登堡门溜进东柏林玩。我给游行队伍拍照，那群人就疯了似的来砸车窗，朝我又骂又是吐口水。我赶紧往回开，甩掉了大部分人，但伊利亚拉住我的后车盖，竟然把它扯了下来。我下车，想要索取赔偿，或者干脆教训他一顿，还叫来了对面的警察，没想到警察见我带着相机，就要逮捕我。”拿破仑不可置信地说，”我现在也没想明白为什么。”

“也许他们怀疑你是个中情局间谍之类的。”麦克纳马拉吐了口烟圈，笑笑说。

“哇哦！原来如此…”拿破仑若有所悟。

“后来呢？”

“后来，伊利亚走过来，跟警察说不应该逮捕我，而应该为我感到遗憾，因为我是一个典型的中产阶级寄生虫，是堕落文明结出的烂果子。”拿破仑回忆着，笑了笑，“所以很自然的，我就爱上了他。”

“真是太自然了。”麦克纳马拉说。

————————

【1】勃兰登堡门：柏林墙城门。  
【2】洋基佬：Yankee，对美国人的辱称。  
【3】《爱玛姑娘》：1963年比利怀德的热映电影。  
【4】“Sitzen machen”：德语，“坐下”。  
【5】范克莱本：著名钢琴家，1958年在苏联的莫斯科柴可夫斯基国际钢琴比赛中获一等奖，蜚声国际乐坛。


	3. Chapter 3

拿破仑编织的铁幕罗曼史似乎取得了麦卡纳马拉的高度信任，他走前还约定好明日的聚会，“我会带伊利亚去，向您赔礼道歉。”麦克纳马拉嚼着那根劣等雪茄雾气缭绕地点头，稳稳当当落入圈套。

联合指挥部成员们对伊利亚的表现交口称赞。“这绝对是你卧底任务中最出色的一次，恐怖。”拿破仑毫不吝啬地夸奖。伊利亚没作声，用一个冰冷的眼神谦虚回敬。当晚盖比又带回消息——麦克纳马拉已经致电哈泽泰小姐，说准备见机收买下伊利亚。

“资本主义惯用伎俩。”伊利亚评价。

“恐怕这并不是他真正的想法。”韦弗利说，“还是要谨慎，东德那边已经有人开始调查科里亚金的背景，但有幸于克格勃的严密封锁，目前他们查不出什么，但我们行动也要加快。”

“所以，我要答应他的收买吗？”

韦弗利拍拍他的胳膊，“科里亚金同志，做你自己就好。”

于是第二天，当伊利亚坐在麦克纳马拉那张餐桌上喝着十马克一小杯的白兰地，听到一笔三千马克的分手建议时，他有条不紊地回答，“只有三千马克？五千怎么样？”

“如果您信守承诺不再与哈泽泰先生来往，那么五千…”麦克纳马拉考虑了下，“可以。”

伊利亚接着问，“如果五千马克可以成交，那何不改为五万马克？”

“五万马克？你疯了？”麦克纳马拉不可置信地坐直身子。

“发生了什么？”从洗手间回来的拿破仑朝这局面发问，“伊利亚…你又说那种话了吗…”

“我只是想看看为了拆散一对社会主义恋人，资本家能不择手段到何种地步。”

“拆散？”拿破仑走过去，捧住伊利亚的脸，担忧地说，“亲爱的，麦克纳马拉先生今天邀请我们来，就是在接纳我们。”拿破仑认真地看看他眼睛，再安抚地亲亲他太阳穴。伊利亚像被火烫了一下，在他手心里颤巍巍的。他又柔声细语朝他耳边说，“所以你也应该友善点。”

伊利亚克制地、微不可察地把餐叉握紧，将自己的羞耻与对拿破仑的强烈愤怒暂时宣泄到一个小小的金属弯折角里。“好。”他最后顺从地、简洁地回复。

这顿晚餐并不愉快，麦卡纳马拉似乎失去了扮演那个圆滑经理的兴致，他的目光在伊利亚和拿破仑俩人间犀利扫视。拿破仑把白兰地掺到浓啤酒里，喝得身子摇晃，大肆夸赞起壁炉上几幅古典主义复制画。他故意把诺内布鲁奇认成了温特哈尔特【1】，画派也随口乱答，在麦克纳马拉笑着纠错时，把桌布里的手悄悄蔓延向伊利亚的大腿，四个指头攀爬上去。伊利亚错愕着坐直了背，斜瞪他，压低声音说，“注意场合，罗伯特。”

“…好吧。”拿破仑沮丧地眨眨眼睛，像美国电影里矫揉造作的金发女郎一样，把那个“好吧”的“K”字母拉得发腻地长。但他拿开了手，伊利亚解脱许多，没再计较这个。等拿破仑把那瓶酒全灌进喉咙，麦克纳马拉的话题也谈尽了。他脖梗通红，倒向桌上，刀叉碰得叮当乱响。

“你应该少喝点。”伊利亚说。

“你从来管不了我。”拿破仑撑起头，桌布的圆形暗纹印到他绯红的左脸下，那块阴影里。伊利亚差点就发笑了。“我们该回去了。”

“休息一会儿，就…一小会儿…”拿破仑抬起的手指又慢慢落下去。

“不用着急回去，也很晚了，既然哈泽泰先生醉了的话，今夜你们就在这儿住下吧。”麦克纳马拉说着，一边叫佣人安排了房间。

这个任务实在轻松得过头，拿破仑在醉醺醺被伊利亚拎上楼的过程中忍不住地想。伊利亚大跨步走进房间，用抛尸的熟练技法把他扔进床里，锁好门，掏出探测器开始满屋扫。漆黑窗格外钻进阴森可怖的夜风，拿破仑开始抱怨，“好冷，关下窗户亲爱的。”

伊利亚去关窗，检查了窗帘和楼下，转身说，“没有窃听，楼下有暗哨。”拿破仑已经不在了，浴室里发出抽水声。他盯着拿破仑出来，一骨碌脱下西装，解开领带，挂到衣柜里，再躺上床。

“你在干嘛？”伊利亚问。

“休息，”拿破仑说着，阖起眼睛，“等大家睡着。”

几小时后，整栋宅子沉入寂静，碳丝灯在头顶明亮地滋滋作响。伊利亚指着桌上那张建筑结构图说，“我弄清了这里的暗哨，八人轮岗，一小时换班，可能还有其他人。”他的食指和中指又挪到房屋建构上，指甲平整，在纸面打圈，“样本应该在保险箱里，我负责楼上，你负责楼下，逐一搜查。”

拿破仑摇摇头，遗憾地叹气，“亲爱的，保险箱一定在这里。”他指指二楼尽头的那间主书房。

“别这样叫我。”

“我们可以行动了吗？”拿破仑做出邀请姿势，伊利亚只好略过这个话题。

他们警惕前进，走得小心翼翼，地面铺着软木料还是弄出了暧昧的吱嘎声，暗夜捕食的黄眼孤狼们突然变成一对愚蠢拉扯的偷情爱侣，伊利亚龇牙咧嘴，示意拿破仑走轻点。他们摸进那间房，拿破仑娴熟地开锁，伊利亚握着勃朗宁守在门口。

“找到了。”拿破仑说。伊利亚凑过去，“你确定在里面？”

“打开就知道。”拿破仑戴起手套开始开保险箱，伊利亚歪过脑袋，紧紧盯着。拿破仑瞧他一眼，“如果想学我可以教你。”

“不想。”

“那就别凑这么近。”他在伊利亚投下的那块阴影里划了一圈，“你挡住光线了。”伊利亚略有遗憾地退开。“以后再教你。”他又安慰道。

接下来，是他们给韦弗利和盖比讲述、以及写入报告的关于这个夜晚的版本：他们打开保险箱，发现什么也没有，麦克纳马拉可能早有警惕把样品挪走了，于是他们只好回房，安然无事地等到第二天。

这是事实，部分的事实。它与完整事实的细小区别在于——保险箱里有别的东西，他们也没有平安无事地回房。这是美利坚和伟大苏联的一个微小秘密，被一致认同不需要拿上台面。

而故事遵循真实法则来叙述的样子是，拿破仑戴着皮手套优雅打开那个保险箱，里面有一份可口可乐的制作配方，再无其他。他们沮丧地发现整个任务陷入困境，伊利亚催促拿破仑把一切恢复原位，拿破仑却拿出相机把那份资料拍了下来。

“你在干嘛？”伊利亚严肃发问。

“总不能白来一趟。”拿破仑理所应当。

“强盗逻辑。”

“我是小偷，不是强盗。”拿破仑优雅地把一切复位，他们退出来，再次穿过整个木质地面的二楼走廊。命运的巧合就在这时进行了对撞。麦克纳马拉的妻子从卧房里走出来，也许是找水喝，阻拦在整个走廊中央，并疑惑地朝他们望过来。

“有人在那边吗？”她神色警惕。拿破仑和伊利亚紧张地对视一眼，环顾起可以藏身的地方。拿破仑撑开两步开外的卫生间门，把伊利亚拉进去，地板和衣料窸窣一阵响。

“谁在那儿？”他们隔门听见麦克纳马拉夫人的质问，接着是她踏在木料上小心而犹豫的步伐。

“现在怎么办，牛仔？”脚步声很快贴到了门口，麦卡纳马拉夫人敲敲门，“谁在里面？”

“你去开门。”拿破仑边摘手套边说。

“什么？”

拿破仑把相机和装备全放到洗手台上，掀开马桶盖，冲里面干呕两下，故意弄出很大的动静，“去开门，说我喝醉了。”

伊利亚明白过来，理了理衣服把枪藏到腰后，打开一条门缝。麦卡纳马拉夫人被吓得后退半步，“天呐！你在里面干什么？”身后又传来拿破仑的干呕声，伊利亚尴尬地解释，“他喝醉了，很不舒服，我怕弄脏你们的房间只好扶他过来。”

老夫人立刻充满同情地望了望拿破仑，“可怜孩子…要我拿点醒酒药来吗？”

“如果不麻烦的话，非常感谢您。”

她又朝里望望，“怎么没开灯，黑漆漆的容易绊倒。”

“灯…好像坏了。”伊利亚蹩脚地胡乱解释。

“坏了吗，让我看看？”麦卡纳马拉夫人说着要拉开门进来。伊利亚为这个借口懊恼，不知所措地回头救助。

“别开灯。”拿破仑按下抽水键，在哗哗的水声里靠过来，堵住了老夫人的去路，“太亮了，我眼睛会疼。”

“噢，对不起哈泽泰先生。”她道歉。

“太久没喝这么多了…”拿破仑靠在伊利亚身上，装作头昏眼花地往下滑，伊利亚连忙搂住他。

“哈泽泰先生你还好吧？”她关心地询问，“麦克也经常喝醉，我有经验，要不我进来帮您看看。”

“我很好…”拿破仑把领带扯开，套进伊利亚脖子，全神贯注地看他，把手指掐上他喉咙，伊利亚奇异地沉默了。在一股强烈的探索欲望驱使下，拿破仑以某种溺爱形式贴上嘴唇，说，“…我很好。”

亲吻的时候，他感受到伊利亚脊梁下隐匿的痛苦，笨重、胆怯、近乎童贞。伊利亚无可忍耐地抗议，“停下，拿破仑…”

“拿破仑？”麦克纳马拉夫人在混乱的黑暗里发问，听着有些遥远。

“我…有时叫他拿破仑，因为他总说自己的可口可乐帝国征服了欧洲大陆…”伊利亚编织着谎言，拿破仑谨慎热情地挤进他双膝，还似乎不满于恋人的喋喋不休，阻挠地、报复地吻起他衬衫下的皮肤，“…所以我就给他起了这个名字。”

“原来是这样，”麦克纳马拉夫人缓慢地点头，“您还需要醒酒药吗，哈泽泰先生？”

“我想他不需要了…”伊利亚说。

“我想，麦克纳马拉夫人需要更多信息才能明白我们现在需要的是…”拿破仑说着，手掌从胯骨钻进裤子，又被伊利亚飞快抓住。接着他听见伊利亚愤怒得发抖，顺着他的话说下去，“…独处。”

可怜的老夫人，这下才从两人的气喘吁吁里明白过来，惊叫一声，连连尴尬地往后退去，”噢，抱歉，是我打扰了，对不起哈泽泰先生…”她羞愧难当地钻回房间，消失在走廊。

拿破仑站直身子，一丝不苟地整理起自己的衬衫和领带，表现专业。伊利亚的满腔愤怒突然变得无处宣泄，他思虑良久，平复情绪，也同样表现专业地对拿破仑说，“不许告诉盖比。”

“那么配方的事，你也不能告诉韦弗利。”

换了别的时候，伊利亚会说——部分的事实，就是谎言。但今夜发生的是某种可以达成特殊共识的特殊事件。

————————

【1】诺内布鲁奇、温特哈尔特：皆为德国古典主义画家。


	4. Chapter 4

_亲爱的罗伯特， 最近怎样？_

_我很想您，并为我们的爱丢失起希望来。我经年累月地等您，每天都去弗里德里希大街，希望在那儿重新见到您， 吻您。我想，再这样下去，我就得下定决心把爱情从我的心上摘下， 将它连根拔起。_

_——暂时还深爱您的，P 先生_

一封情意绵长的书信在这个早晨被拾起，在可口可乐帝国 之家引起一场轩然大波。为了平复父亲的盛怒，哈泽泰家的小女儿替哥哥撒下弥天大谎，并偷偷致电柏林：“ 麦克纳马拉先生， 爸爸知道了罗伯特的事!我只好骗他罗伯特爱上的是个英俊有修养，出身欧洲的名门望族公子。爸爸半信半疑，订好了今天的机票要来抓罗伯特，请您想办法帮帮哥哥！”

挂掉这通电话，麦克纳马拉与拿破仑愁容满面地对视，伊利亚站起来说：“ 无论你们在想什么，我都不会参与这桩阴谋的。”

十分钟后，伊利亚以一种任人宰割的姿势坐在更衣室镜前， 盯着西柏林手艺最好的理发师修剪他的金色头发。“ 这件事你要全盘负责，牛仔。”

“ 亲爱的，给爸爸留些好印象是好事。”

“ 你知道我说的不是这个。” 伊利亚意有所指。

拿破仑打发了理发师出去，替伊利亚擦拭起后颈的发渣，并悄声说：“ 今晚哈泽泰一来，我们这场戏就得谢幕了，刚刚盖比发来情报说特拉什可能今天交易，就在可口可乐大楼......” 拿破仑望望地面和天 花板，“......这里。” 他放下毛巾，凑近伊利亚的脖子吹了口气， 伊利亚立刻僵直身子，转头说道：“ 请停止你最近的种种无耻行为。”

拿破仑点头同意，拍拍伊利亚：“ 抱歉啦，同志。现在让我 们开始干活吧。”

为了把伊利亚打造成一位合格的伯爵之子，麦克纳马拉先生给莱因哈特服装店、普莱什基男装店、霍赫施泰礼帽店、唐金施拉瑟大街百货商店、里茨珠宝店各打了三通电话，随后伊利亚就被淹没在一排排单纽、三扣、小翻领西装; 绒面、拉袢领、立领 衬衣; 英式、意大利式的棕皮鞋; 三双莱尔线袜、一顶提洛尔爵士帽、丝绒睡衣、手帕、领结、晨礼服，和两对紫钻的袖扣里面。 最后拿破仑帮伊利亚戴上那对袖口时，麦克纳马拉对着秘书小姐惊呼一声：“ 盖比，找个人帮他修修指甲!”

“ 修指甲是中产阶级堕落与不安的象征。” 伊利亚忍无可忍。

“ 您只能选择不安地堕落了，科里亚金先生。我已经安排好 晚宴，在科特勒餐厅，六点前花店会送雏菊和康乃馨来，盖比，这儿就交给你了。” 说完，麦克纳马拉匆忙地关门离开。

盖比靠在门框细细端详了伊利亚两遍：“ 今天你倒是被彻头彻尾地盖上了拿破仑式烙印。”伊利亚沉默地保持那副受气模样，盖比又赞许地补充：“ 不过很适合你。”

“ 有好消息？” 拿破仑给满头阴云的伊利亚打着领带。

“ 我敬爱的上司现在正准备和亚诺什 • 哈尼博士会面，但根据局里资料，这位波兰科学家两年前在华沙失踪，极可能已经与 另外几位研究者一同被暗杀。今天的会面一定跟斯拉什有关。”

“ 会议室在几楼？”

“ 五楼。” 盖比说完，拿破仑就去开门，发现他们被锁在了屋内。“ 看来你的上司并不信任我们啊，小盖比。”

伊利亚一边等着拿破仑开窗，一边从梳妆柜下拿出枪别进后腰，皱起眉头。“ 我讨厌这条裤子。”

“ 别像个穿礼裙出逃的小姐一样闹别扭，恐怖，你的专业素养丢去哪了，找找它。”

伊利亚没理会，顺着拿破仑系好的绳子 爬上窗台，跃进隔壁，绕过一圈给他们打开门。盖比试图领他们 上楼却被拦下，麦克纳马拉封锁了所有朝上的楼道，谁也不能进 入。

“ 往上不行，那我们往下。” 拿破仑朝伊利亚示意。“ 帮个小忙，盖比，等会儿收到信号，你就坐这台电梯下到负三楼，记住， 让它停在那层，拖延够五分钟。” 说完，拿破仑和伊利亚从安全梯滑下，爬进另一侧电梯井，给盖比发出信号。很快梯井就顺着另侧电梯的下降开始缓缓升起，他们悬挂在钢筋和电缆下，被带上五楼。电梯停了，伊利亚翻身从梯井爬出来，转头问:“牛仔， 需要忙帮吗？”

“如果你乐意。”拿破仑伸出手，被伊利亚拽上来，稳稳落地， “ 现在我稍微体会到团队精神的好处了，亲爱的。”

“不必对我调情，拿破仑，俄国人不吃这套。”伊利亚松开手， 警觉地查看起走廊左端，拿破仑反向巡视，探查一周后俩人又碰头，拿破仑借机开口:“令人意外的是，原来你知道我在和你调情。”

伊利亚奇怪地看他一眼：“ 我又不是......”

“ 什么？”

“ 有人来了。” 伊利亚拉着拿破仑藏进阴影里，等着带枪的巡逻员走过，他们轻手轻脚跟上去，在对方准备进门时从背后击晕。伊利亚把那两个巡逻员拖到电梯井，拿破仑将窃听器贴到门上——

“ 哈尼博士，既然您对这次的研发样本检测结果没有异议， 那我们是否可以考虑开始批量生产？” 是麦克纳马拉的声音。

“ 斯拉什很认同您的努力，先生，您的西德可乐工厂是第一个被批准生产的基地。如果试用成功，这将是极有力的武器。”

“ 所有材料和工序我都准备好了，只要按下这个按钮，楼下的工厂间就会立刻开始运作，向组织提供最优质的产品。”

拿破仑听着，一边看见伊利亚左瞧瞧右盯盯，最后搬来箱子， 踩着爬上墙面。他用嘴型无声质问:“ 你——在——干——嘛？”

伊利亚却毫不理会，从后腰拔出勃朗宁，装上消音器，往墙壁某处一抵，干净利落地开了枪。窃听器里传来沉闷的枪声和倒地的呻吟，哈尼博士为斯拉什事业献出了自己的生命，大概。

拿破仑震惊地看向伊利亚，溢美之辞还没来得及出口，伊利 亚就用母语咒骂起来：“ 该死，打偏了。”

“ 可他八成已经死了。”

“ 我瞄准的是麦克纳马拉。” 伊利亚回答。

拿破仑难以辨别这是玩笑还是肺腑之言，他一向难以辨别伊利亚在讲俏皮话和正 经事间的微妙界限。

那头，麦克纳马拉惊慌地按下报警器，但为时已晚。伊利亚 踢开门，枪口指去，麦克纳马拉只好嘶哑着笑道：“ 我就猜您接 近哈泽泰先生的目的并不单纯，克格勃先生。”

“ 您还没猜到一点，我并不是罗伯特 • 哈泽泰。” 拿破仑走进来，把试剂样本小心地收进皮箱。伊利亚则将麦克纳马拉先生绑起来，押送到楼下。

“ 干得漂亮，先生们！” 威弗利喜气洋洋地迎接大家，背后是燃烧的可口可乐工厂，“哦，那是我为胜利场面准备的小烟花， 毕竟留着这些化学药物也没什么好处。怎么样二位，情侣生涯还融洽吗？”

“ 我想这个问题伊利亚更有发言权。” 拿破仑承让道。

“ 贱人。” 伊利亚丢下一句漂亮的俄语。

“哈，这大概就是爱情的真谛，”威弗利感慨着望向远处，“另一对爱情小鸟们也有很大收获呢。”

货真价实的哈泽泰先生和他的苏共情人，正在燃烧的大楼下接见父亲。现在，老哈泽泰的怒气更多转移到麦克纳马拉又烧毁了他一间可口可乐工厂的事上，对自己的浪荡儿子反倒多了些许宽容。一切故事都有美好结局，虽然不尽完美。

任务结束的第二天，拿破仑礼貌敲响伊利亚的房门。

“有事吗？” 伊利亚敞条门缝问。

“ 不请我进去喝杯酒？” 拿破仑晃晃手上的瓶子，看着伊利 亚左顾右盼，再为他开门，“ 恐怖，你这种行为让我们看起来像在偷情。”

“ 随你怎么说。”

“换回自己衣服了？”拿破仑放下酒，打量伊利亚，慢慢靠近， “告诉你一个秘密......每次任务结束后，我都会被中情局彻底搜查，”拿破仑把手放到伊利亚腰上，惊奇地发现对方并没有任何抗拒， “ 以确保我没有偷走任何不该拿的东西，比如，” 他解开伊利亚的腰带，听见伊利亚的头向后撞上墙，拿破仑笑起来，从带扣里抽出一条微缩胶片，“ 比如这种东西。”

“ 你在我衣服里藏了什么？”

“ 一份小配方的复制件，忘记那个晚上了吗，亲爱的？”

“ 哦，你打算卖给谁？”

“ 百事。”

这就是联合指挥执法部在西边那个德国发生的小故事，生活在时代命脉下，总能碰巧把握一些微妙的时代气息。因为，我们都是马克思主义与可口可乐的孩子。

【完】


End file.
